Garden trim fencing has been used in the past for aesthetic reasons, to provide a decorative trim around a garden, walkway or the like. Fencing of this variety has also been used to prevent erosion of flower beds. Specifically, the fencing operates to prevent washing away of soil through rain or ordinary watering of the garden.
One such prior art fencing comprises a plurality of concrete casting blocks which are deposited in a channel which is dug at the edge of a garden or flower bed. One disadvantage of such prior art flower trim fences is that each is independent of the adjacent blocks, and the blocks are not held together. In addition, it is often difficult to place the concrete blocks so as to follow the contour of a garden or flower bed or to achieve a smooth and even line or curve. For example, it is extremely difficult to create an even circular trim using such prior art concrete block fencing.